With You I Found Myself
by SpazmanianDevil
Summary: IKag&SaMirOCOCS Orphaned at a young age and an outcast whats a girl to do? Esp if that girl happens to be the kidnaped&lost kid of a milko&hanyo. Oh and did i mention she has no idea either.PowerLove&FANGS! whats a girl to do
1. Default Chapter

Background: Inuyasha and Kagome are married same as Miroku and Sango

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A slight breeze flew through the Warning States Era; it was surprisingly calm, a little too calm. Suddenly an ear piercing scream broke out seeming to shake the grounds sending birds flying quickly out of trees. There outside a little hut stands a very nervous looking hanyu with long sliver hair in a ruffled state and his two little dog ears perched on top of his head twitching. Sitting next to him is a monk with black hair tied back a low small ponytail with his eyes shut in a meditation state. Another piercing scream erupts in the air sending the hanyu starting to rush towards the door but is stopped by someone grabbing his arm.  
  
"You know Inuyasha pacing around and jumping at every little sound isn't going to help anyone." A small growling noise began to come from the hanyu. '-Sigh- here it comes' thought Miroku  
  
"WHAT?! How can you tell me to stay calm while Kagome's in there in pain!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well you're the reason she's in that state" murmured Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha growled "I heard that monk." He said while bopping him on the head. Miroku opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by an old woman. "Inuyasha ye can come in now" she said with a smile.

In a flash Inuyasha was by Kagome's side. She looked up at him with tired yet proud and shinning eyes, and there in her arms was a small bundle. "Look it's your daddy" she said looking at Inuyasha. He looked at the small child in her arms he gave Kagome the look to ask if he could hold her, she gave a nod with a smile and handed the small bundle to him. He looked at the baby in his arms and felt complete joy wash over him much like when their first child was born. He looked at his mate, though looking exhausted she still looked beautiful.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Well I thought maybe Lani" she responded looking up hopefully.

Inuyasha smiled "then Lani it is" he looked down at the baby in his arms "Hello Lani and welcome to this world.

After many visits and time to rest Inuyasha, Kagome, and Lani in their arms started back towards their home. Their house was near the well so Kagome could go home when she pleased, though the Shikon Jewel was now gone after defeating Naraku, she had purified the jewel and had given it to Inuyasha who had refused to take it. Finally when the time came she had wished for something, she still has yet to tell anyone the wish, but knowing Kagome only good could come out of it.

Soon they approached a fairly large house, and from the house a little blob could be seen running towards them. With a leap a 3 year old little boy tackled Inuyasha to the ground "DADDY! MOMMY! You're home! Jeeze what took you so long Auntie Sango wouldn't let me do anything!" said the little boy looking up at his parents with puzzlement in his big golden eyes. Kagome knelt next to the little boy and held the bundle out for the boy to see "Ryu" she said "I would like you to meet Lani, your new sister." Ryu's eyes turned into the shape of saucers "si-sister?" he said. Kagome nodded her head. "But, she's so tiny, how are we suppose to play now?!" Kagome started to laugh and stood up patted Ryu on the head, "don't worry soon as you know it she'll be able to" she said while walking towards the house. Inuyasha picked Ryu up and put him on his shoulders getting a squeal of delight from Ryu and set off towards the house. In the depths of the woods a pair of eyes followed the family till they went inside. 'This will be easier then I thought, you shall pay Inuyasha' and with that last thought the figure stepped back into the shadows with a smirk on its face.

Inuyasha could feel someone watching them; he took Ryu from his shoulders much to the little boys dislike, and grasped the Tetsusaiga. He waited till Ryu was fully in the house till he quickly unsheathed it sniffing the air around him and his eyes searching for anything. He glared towards the woods and quickly got into fighting stance. As time passes the feeling had passed, normally he would have gone after whatever he had sensed but that would leave his mate and pups in danger and he could never do that. He slowly sheathed the Tetsusaiga and made his way back to the house.

Kagome looked up to the sound of Inuyasha entering and sensed that something was wrong. She held Lani closer to her and took Ryu by the hand. Their eyes met as he slowly approached her. He knelt down to Ryu and picked him over his shoulder and gave Kagome a toothy grin showing off his fangs, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips earning them an "EWWW!" from Ryu, and she instantly relaxed and smiled.

Later that night the event that happened earlier was soon forgotten, and Shippo, who Ryu looked up to much like Sota looked up to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku arrived with their 2 year old son Taro. Kagome smiled at the couple and the memory of how long it took till to get them together.

-Flashback-

Sitting around the camp fire alone were Sango and Miroku contemplating the upcoming battle with Naraku. 'This could be it' thought Sango 'I shall avenge my village, and my family' she glanced at Miroku 'But, then what? What if we don't win? No! I mustn't think that, we will I know we will; but should I tell him?' she continued to look at Miroku till he finally looked up. She quickly turned her head down with a blush on her face. Soon before she would think she felt a familiar hand in an, oh so familiar place where it should most defiantly not be. Her eye began to twitch as she quickly grabbed her boomerang and rammed him in the head yelling "PERVERT!!!"

She quickly got up and moved to the other side of the fire and glared at the monk. As soon as she started glaring the faster she noticed he wasn't moving 'He's just kidding I bet he's perfectly fine." She thought with a "humph". Minutes soon turned to an hour and she began to panic. "M-Miroku, get up this isn't funny" she said with fear in her voice, still there was no movement on the Monks part. She quickly approached the monk and began to shake him "Miroku please get up!" tears threatened to spill over in her eyes "This cant be happening I think I just killed the man I love!" she murmured to herself. She continued to shake him without noticing a smile beginning to form on the monk's lips, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" he said while looking at Sango. She quickly began to blush and snorted at his horrible pick-up line. They sat there in silence looking into the now dying ambers of the fire.

"Miroku-sama can I ask you a question?" she asked

"Of course Lady Sango, what's on your mind?" she took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Miroku why is it that you've never asked me to bear your child?" Miroku slightly shocked from the question, sat up and put his hand on her shoulder, and for once his hand stayed there and didn't move from that spot. She turned around to face him completely. He opened his mouth to say something but no words could form. He kind of looked like a fish that had been taken out of the water. "Well" he began "I-um-well to tell you the honest truth" he said staring strait into her eyes "I could never ask you that Sango" she quickly lowered her head to keep the tears from flowing "I could never hurt you Sango." Her head shot up and looked at him with question in her eyes.

"H-hurt me?" he looked at her with a serious face "Sango if we were to lose tomorrows battle, or my air rip were to grow and consume me, I could never leave you or any son or mine like that, because" Sango took in a sharp breath and urged him to continue "Because Sango I love you, and I love you so much that the thought of my death causing you any pain-"before he could utter another word Sango grabbed him by his robes and pulled him into a kiss. Miroku's eyes went wide in shock but before he could respond Sango pulled away. When they parted breathing heavily Sango whispered back "and I love you as well."

Unknown by them Inuyasha and Kagome sat behind a bush looking at the new couple.

"Aw! It's about time those two got together, I mean-"she was cut off by Inuyasha's lips.

"You talk too much" Kagome giggled and pulled him into an embrace.

-End of Flashback-

Kagome sighed in content and walked up to greet her friends. Shippo, Ryu and Taro went off to play while Sango and Kagome cooed at Lani.

"Well Inuyasha how does it feel to be a father to a daughter? Hey soon enough Taro and her will be off-" Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"No way in hell is my daughter going off with some lecher!"  
  
"-gasp- Inuyasha!"

"What!? It's true!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

-WHAM!-

----  
Well what do you think? This is my 1st ever fanfic and I'd love to get some comments and suggestions so please r/r! Thanks :D


	2. The Guilt of a Brother

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

About six years passed and Sango and Miroku had two daughters Cho-three years old and Sakura-five years old. Inuyasha and Kagome also had another daughter as well Naomi-four years old. Each child of Kagome and Inuyasha were each given a necklace with their name carved into a stone, a gift from Mrs. Higurashi, who was delighted by the fact that she now had grandchildren; but was a little disappointed to find out they didn't each inherit Inuyasha's doggy ears. Everything seemed right in the world. Shippo who of course aged slower then the rest looked about 10 and frequently visited everyone.

One day while the Children where playing outside, "Lani! Its tag NOT 'tackle everyone to the ground'!" yelled Ryu "feh" was her response. "Lani why don't you go inside and go play dolls or something with Sakura and Naomi" said Ryu.

"What?! No way! Why would I want to go play that stupid game?"

"Oh yah I forgot you weren't a girl" said Ryu earning him a snigger from some of the other village boys. Tears started to form in her eyes and she quickly turned around and stormed off. "Aw come on Lani we're just playing around! And plus home the other way!" yelled Ryu "girls" he muttered while watching her run off. 'Well now I have to go get her before she gets herself in trouble, mom and dad would never forgive me if that happened....stupid girl.' He thought while running after the retreating figure.

'I'll show him!' thought Lani who was seeing red 'what a jerk' a smirk began to form on her little face 'wait till mommy hears.' With that thought she began to turn around only to ram into something. She fell to the ground with a 'thump' and looked up to a tall dark figure with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Now why would a pretty little girl like you be so far away from home?" he said. She didn't like this guy, something about him made her blood run cold she wanted to run, scream, anything but she couldn't move. She soon heard a familiar person running towards her, she finally mustered up her voice and screamed "RYU!!!" and with that the figure grabbed her.

"RYU!!!" he heard her voice, something was wrong with how it sounded; he began to run faster just in time to see a tall figure grab HIS sister! "Hey you! What do you think you're doing with MY sister?!" Ryu quickly retracted his claws and began to charge towards him "Let her GO!" he swiped at the man, with that as a distraction Lani quickly bit the man piercing his skin with her slight fags. He yelped in pain whipping her towards the ground knocking her unconscious. Ryu watched as it happened and rage filled him, his eye had a tint of red to them as he charged the man again, this time the man, just before Ryu could hit him, did a swift but powerful kick to Ryu's stomach. Ryu groaned in pain while dropping to his knees. He fought to stay conscious he began to reach towards his sister grabbing a bit of her kimono, before he felt something hit him in the back of the head and then only seeing darkness.

Ryu slowly opened his eyes feeling a piercing pain rush through him "Ugh" he groaned. 'What happened? He thought 'Why does my head hurt so much' he slowly lifted up his arm to touch the back of his head, he winced with pain. Suddenly the memories of what happened rushed back to him he quickly shot his eyes open "LANI!!!" he yelled. Kagome rushed into the room to aid her son. "Mom! Lani-man-her" he stuttered. Kagome held him in an embrace shushing him.

"Ryu calm down, breath honey tell me what happened."

Ryu told her the whole story including him making fun of her which immense guilt began to built, and he had told her of the man whose face could not be seen and the look of fear Lani had on her face. He looked at his mom and noticed how red and puffy her eyes were.

"M-mom, please tell me she's ok, please" asked Ryu with a pleading look. Kagome looked at him then put her head down and tears started to fall from her face. Ryu began to chock back a sob 'No...this can't be happening. It's my fault; Lani is gone because of...me.'

"I can't be here" Ryu muttered to himself. Ryu quickly got up and began to race towards the door ignoring the pain from his head. He ignored the cries of his mother 'I don't deserve her love, I don't deserve anything!' his thoughts racing through his head. He whipped open the door to run out but was grabbed firmly on the shoulders. He looked up to a pair of golden eyes much like his own but these had despair, anger, and sadness. Ryu turned his face away. 'I can't face my father...I can't even face myself' with that thought running through his mind Ryu tried getting past his father but Inuyasha's grip just tightened. Finally out of frustration Ryu yelled "LET ME GO! I DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BE HERE!" with that he felt a little bop on his head. Ryu looked to the face of his father "Ryu stop. Tell me what happened to your sister" at this point Ryu's little 8 years old mind couldn't take it he broke do


	3. Chapter Three: Lost and Hopeless

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The severe pain slowly made her come back to consciousness. She woke to a piercing darkness as her eyes began to focus. She began to squint her eyes to make anything out in the darkness, but was stopped abruptly by the pain from the back of her head.

'How did I get here? Who am I?' she thought she sat up looking around 'What is this place?' she stood up wavering a bit trying to regain her balance. 'Why do I feel like something important to me has been taken away from me?' she thought.

Soon she heard a noise she looked around quickly trying to find a place to hide but found none. She quickly braced herself soon a man in a blue uniform with a shiny piece of metal on it came in. she looked up at him fear written across her face.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he said in a gentle voice "My name is officer Kuno, you were found on a street with a pretty nasty head wound. So what's your name?" he asked with a small smile.

She began to relax "Well...I was hoping you could tell me" she said.

"Oh dear, well this isn't good, try to think really hard of your name, to who your parents are" he said.

The little girl sat on the floor pondering; it would have been adorable if it weren't under the circumstances. With a frustrated sigh she turned to look at the officer "I'm sorry I-I can't remember" she said as her vision began to become blurry with tear threatening to fall.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, I'm sure it'll come to you" with that said he walked out of the room to come right back with some food. He placed it next to her giving her one last sad look while turning and going out the door. The girl let out a sigh while picking at her food.

Down the hall officer Kuno sat talking to someone on the phone.

-"Yes that's right, she doesn't seem to remember anything, who ever did this to her beat her pretty badly, she seems to heal really fast though"

-"No she doesn't know who her family is; she doesn't even remember who she is."

-"-sigh- I guess that is all we can do then"

-"I suppose I'll see you in the morning then, bye"

The little girl still sat poking at her food till she felt something around her neck; she reached down and found a necklace with a stone with something written on it. "Lani?" she read out loud. "Lani" she repeated to herself 'Is this my name?' she thought 'It sounds right, Lani.' She soon left a tap on her shoulder shocking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, but who is Lani? You were repeating her name" said officer Kuno with a hopeful voice 'Maybe it is her parents name, that means she wont have to go tomorrow' he thought.

"Well, I think that it's my name" she said slowly showing him the necklace.

"Well Lani" he said looking at her with a sad smile "I'm sorry but since you don't know who your parents are, or your family I've just been notified that you are to be sent to an orphanage."

"An orfinage? What's an orfinage?" she asked her golden eye full of question.

"Well it's where children, such as you go when, well their mommy or daddy go missing, or when the child doesn't remember who their parents are." Lani's mouth made an 'O' shape, "I'm sorry Lani, but tomorrow that is where you will be taken, and there you shall start a new life" officer Kuno said sullenly while getting up and leaving the room for her own thoughts.

Lani pulled her knees towards herself and put her head on top of them. '_A new life_? I don't even know what my old life was, why should I start a new one?' with that last thought she was pulled into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

DUM DUM DUMMMM!

Sorry I actually uploaded this chapter into the wrong story! Stupid me for naming both my stories so alike  
--V...anywho R/R tell me what you think


	4. Chapter four: Welcome To My So Called Li...

Chapter Four: Welcome to my so called life

smurf87 thank you so much for your reviews!

Last Chapter: _Lani pulled her knees towards herself and put her head on top of them. 'A new life? I don't even know what my old life was, why should I start a new one?' with that last thought she was pulled into an uneasy sleep. _

and now on with: With You I Fount Myself!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_She was running, watching the trees of the dense forest flow past her in a blur. She arrived in a small clearing in the middle of the forest; she began to search wildly as though her life depended on it. She could hear voices as though the trees themselves were talking to her. She clamped a hand over her head trying to block out the voices they began to grow stronger like they were yelling in her ears. Her head snapped up in an instant at another sound made. She jumped to her feet and ran blindly back through the unforgiving forest. Her bare feet pounding against the cold solid ground as her brilliant golden eyes darted in every direction. There was no where else left to go, she had to keep running. She arrived at a small brook hidden deep within the forest and slowly dropped to her knees. She tried to will herself back up to her feet, she couldn't stop she had to keep going. A cruel and amused voice suddenly appeared behind her. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Now why would a pretty little girl like you be so far away from home..." she sat there in a daze looking up to see that smirk, that cold unforgiving smirk. As he started to approach her she saw a boy running in the distance; and one name escaped her lips, "Ryu..."_

Lani woke up with a jump and sitting in cold sweat._ "That _smirk_...I know that smirk..."_ she thought as she shuddered from the thought of it..._ "And that little boy, why did he look so familiar?" _she thought

Lani sighed while looking at her clock: 4:00am is read. 'Oh just great another freaky dream, and now three hours till school begins.' She thought while walking into the bathroom. She splashing some water on her face while pondering about the dream

'Ugh why can't I get through one night without that dream, or that stupid smirk' she thought while drying off her face. She looked into the mirror facing her golden eyes.

"Today marks 10 years, 10 long years of no family, 10 long years of having no friends, and 10 long years of not belonging anywhere." She muttered to herself. Slowly a lone tear slid down her face, she quickly brushed it away.

"Stay strong Lani, remember what you told yourself: No crying, crying shows weakness and you are not weak." She told herself as she usually did. 'Maybe a walk would do me some good, to clear my mind.' She thought.

She grabbed a pair of jeans, threw on a deep red shirt, and pulled a black hoodie on top. She slipped on a pair of black worn in sneakers and walked out the door.

'I don't know what's worse' she thought, 'being able to leave that god forsaken orphanage without them caring if I ended up getting mauled by a bear, or that I'm resorted to clear my mind by walking in a city where if I breath in I end up taking in a breath of car exhaust.' She thought with a sigh.

She looked up to see where her feet had led her, the city park. She walked up to a bench and sat down on it with a plop. She began to look out into the artificially made pond in front of her as though if she looked hard enough the answers to all her problems would just float up. She reached up to her most prized possession, her necklace. Her finger traced across her carved name.

'-Sigh- someone had to have cared for me, why would they have given me this if they didn't?' she thought continuing to trace her finger over the carving.

Suddenly she felt something prink her hand. Startled she looked at her hand to find a small cut. 'Huh? How'd that happen?' she thought. She looked towards her finger to find her nails looking longer then usual, almost claw like. She quickly began to shake her hand profusely as though it would just fall off. She looked at her hand to find that her nails were normal again; she also noticed her hand was healed.

"Whoa I defiantly need to get more sleep" she muttered to herself. Lani sat there watching the sunrise till she got up from her spot and began to trek back towards the orphanage. 'I better get back before they notice I'm gone, not as though they'd care if I was or not' she thought bitterly.

Lani swiftly slipped into the old looking building and started to make a quick breakfast for herself. 'The sooner I'm done the faster I can leave and avoid running into anyone' she thought. She had thought and hoped too soon.

"Lani? Is that you child?" said a very raspy sharp voice.

"-Sigh- Yes Ms. Yoshi it's me"

"Oh good, be a good dear and go make breakfast for everyone, oh and don't forget I take two lumps of sugar in my tea." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Ms. Yoshi" she said while gritting her teeth.

"Oh yes and Lani don't forget to do your chores, I really do believe you could have done better yesterday so with that in mind I'm giving you Amber Ann's chores tool. I mean, I think that's the only fair thing to do, don't you agree Lani dear?" she said just a little too sweetly. "I said don't you _agree _Lani?"

"-Sigh- of course Ms. Yoshi" she said with venom. 'Today's gonna be a long day' thought Lani before going head first into making breakfast.

After making breakfast for the rest of the orphanage Lani quickly ran to the bathroom and changed into her blue and white school uniform and grabbed her school bag, 'I'll just finish my chores when I get home, and plus I'd take school any day then a couple more hours here' she thought while grabbing a piece of toast. She scribbled a quick note saying school signing her name at the bottom, and slipped out the door. The crisp cool air felt nice against her face, she still had about an hour till school started and decided to walk there.

The vines running up the sides of the old brick building gave it a certain old charm. She approached the building tugging on her skirt "Grr can they make these skirts any shorter?" she mumbled to herself.

"Actually I think they could, but then the school board would be all over the school like a fat kid would on cake."

"Whoa! Who said that?" said Lani turning 180 degrees till finally her eyes landed on a girl in the same uniform with her black hair with blue streaks pulled back by a pair of chopsticks .

"God" she replied with a smirk.

"Who are you?" asked Lani shrugging off the sarcasm.

"The names Jade, just moved here" she extended her hand towards Lani.

"Uh, Lani" she said while shaking her hand awkwardly.

There was a long moment of awkwardness; Lani kept shifting her weight from one leg to another till finally Jade broke the silence.

"So...would you mind showing me around the school today?"

"Huh? You want...me to show you around the school?" she replied with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Duh that's what I just said! Why wouldn't I want you too, you're actually the nicest person I've met here. I mean if you don't want to..." she said trailing off.

"No, no, no!" she said putting her hands up in protest, "Of course I'll show you around, I was just surprised, and that's all."

"Why would you be surprised? If you don't mind me asking that is." She asked

"Well to tell you the truth, I've never really hear my name and the word 'nice' in the same sentence before" she said while finding the pebble on the ground very interesting.

Soon there was a sound of laughter erupting from Jade, making Lani's head sink lower.

"I'm sorry (giggle) it's just that, what, is everyone here HIGH or something?!"

Lani shot her head up and looked at the girl with surprise, "Wh-what?"

"Seriously! You really don't seem like the person that couldn't be described as anything more then nice! Ok well maybe you're a little rough around the edges, but hey! Who isn't?"

Lani stared at the girl blinking a few time before her first genuine smile in a long time spread across her face, "Jade, I think this is the beginning of a very strange friendship."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Well there we have it! And yup new character!  What shall she bring? **

**Next Chapter: A Project of a Life Time**

**I'm also really having some if's about this story. I don't think anyones still even reading it and I'm hardly getting any reviews, with those in mind it can definatly discourage a beginner writer like me. I will continue writting simply on the fact that I enjoy doing it! But I would really love some reviews**

**so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter Five: A Project of a Lifetime

Chapter Five: A Project of a Lifetime

((Sorry for the wait, BUT Here it is I hope you enjoy it thanks for the reviews guys!))

_Previous on "With You I Found Myself": Lani stared at the girl blinking a few time before her first genuine smile in a long time spread across her face, "Jade, I think this is the beginning of a very strange friendship."_

-------------------------------------------------------

-RRRIIING!!!-

The school erupted with life as students began to pile out of the building sprinting towards their friends buzzing with the latest talk. Finally after the crowd seemed to move on to their destination, two lone girls emerged from the building clutching their stomachs laughing.

"Hahaha-di-did you- hahaha- see her face!?-hahaha" said a barley breathing Lani.

"Hahaha- oh man that was PRICELESS!-hahaha" said a completely red faced Jade.

After finally calming down, Jade and Lani settled down on a bench where they began to talk about the days events.

'So this is what it feels like to have a friend' thought Lani looking at her new found friend talking animatedly about the days events.

"You know Lani" began Jade, "even though I've just met you, it feels like I've known you forever" said Jade with a huge smile on her face.

"I know, I don't think I've ever laughed or smiled this much in my entire life" said Lani with a bitter-sweet smile on her face.

"Hey, don't worry about it" said Jade while nudging Lani's shoulder, "we all have our issues, yours happens to be a stupid orphanage, and mine is the stupid foster homes" said Jade shrugging, "but at least this time, I've actually got a reason to try and stay here." She said with a smile.

"Ah! Enough with the sentimental crud already!" said Lani sticking her tongue out, earning her a punch on the shoulder from Jade.

"Anywho lets see what this "history project" is shall we?" said Lani.

"Oh joy…" said Jade groaning.

"What? You know we didn't read the stupid hand sheet since we were a little too busy watching you trip Amber-Ann, onto her face revealing her…"

"Grannie panties!" yelled both girls squealing in laughter, getting them odd looks from the passerby's.

"Haha anyways back to business!" said Lani pulling out a sheet from her bag.

Lani began to skim over their partnered assignment.

"Well? What does it say already?" said a rather impatient Jade.

Lani cleared her voice, earning her a slight punch on the shoulder "alright already!" Lani said with a smile.

She began:

**Fellow students,**

**You are about to embark on an exciting historical journey to the Warning States Era!**

"Mr. Morel's a bit eccentric isn't he?" murmured Jade.

Lani cleared her throat and continued:

**Each pair will be working on different events that have happened in different eras, it's required that each group passes in a 10 paged paper (minimum) on their topic (one paper per pair please). Each pair is also required to have a 12 minute presentation on their topic to share with the class, please be well prepared and have the presentation as creative as you can! (Remember this will count for 75 of your final grade!)**

**Remember to have fun! Go around be an active learner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"Wow did he really need all those explanation marks?" said Jade, as Lani elbowed her a little and continued:

**For each pair their topic will be circled in the following list:**

Lani scanned down the paper till she saw a green circle.

"Well what's our topic?" asked Jade.

"The Legend of the Shikon Jewel" she said in reply.

"The what?" asked Jade

"Hm…the Shikon jewel…" Lani murmured to herself in deep thought.

"Hey don't leave me out here!" said Jade waving her hand in front of Lani's face.

"Huh? Whoa sorry" Lani said with a timid smile on her face "I was just thinking, isn't there some shrine around here? You know on the Shikon Jewel, I'm sure I remember hearing about it…maybe it's in the phonebook!" she said standing up quickly while pulling on her bag.

"A shrine? Wow that just screams 'perfect Friday afternoon' –echo-_afternoon-afternoon_-. And plus!-hey where are you going?! Wait up!!!" Said jade sprinting off her retreating friend.

-------------------------------------

**Well what do you think? Good, bad? I love to hear what you think! So please review!**

**Next chapter: Damn Shiny Things Why Must You Be so...SHINY!**


	6. Chapter Six: Damn you Shiny things why m...

"With You I Found Myself 

**Chapter Six: Damn you Shiny things why must you be so…SHINY! (Part one)**

**-----**

**So** sorry guys for not updating! My computer went on the fritz and it erased everything and then midterms came.

Thanks so much for the reviews:

Unicorn'sWhisper  
aivsy  
funnygirl  
Chibi Monkey13  
smurf87

I really appreciate it! :D

_Previous on "With You I Found Myself": _

"_A shrine? Wow that just screams 'perfect Friday afternoon' –echo-afternoon-afternoon-. And plus!-hey where are you going?! Wait up!!!" Said jade sprinting off her retreating friend._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

------

"Have you ever wondered why you never seemed to belong…" 

"Huh? Who said that?" Lani said looking around furiously

"Have you ever felt like something was out of place…?"  
"Show yourself!" she yelled looking all around. 

She soon felt something tugging her feet, as though something was sucking her down. Soon the colors began to fade, mixing, swirling all around her. Wind began to pick up swirling around her pulling her hair all around her, she soon felt the floor drop. The falling sensation began to take in, she wanted to scream but she realized nothing was coming out. She felt her lungs stop; she couldn't breath! She tried to reach out for something only to grab air, her lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Oh god I can't die, not yet!" she thought trying one more time for a gasp of air, only to find none. Soon she felt herself slipping away, till finally darkness took over.

Lani woke up gasping for air, she stood up and began to look around furiously, and all she could see was a thickening darkness

"_You do not belong in this world…"_

Lani began to look searching for the origin of the voice "What do you want with me?! SHOW YOURSELF!" she screamed falling to her knees "…please" she said in a weak voice.

Soon the room began to swirl yet this time when the room settled there stood something floating a few feet in front of her.

"_You have disturbed the balance"_

"What balance?! What the hell is going on?!" she said spinning and searching though the darkness.

All she got was a piercing silence for an answer. She slowly stood up and slowly began to approach the floating object

"A mirror?" she said to herself, still her answer was silence.

She began to walk to the mirror till her reflection came into view. She began to reach out to the mirror, but soon jumped back as her reflection began to liquefy and the whole reflection began to ripple.

"What the-?" she began to say till soon a picture began to form on the mirror, and there stood a little girl in a little pink kimono with her long black hair tied up into a low pony tail, and it seemed like the little girl was yelling at a little boy but his back was turned talking to two other boys.

"_What?! No way! Why would I want to go play that stupid game?" said the little girl obviously very angry_

"_Oh yah I forgot you weren't a girl," said the very smug little boy_

Lani could practically feel the little boys smirk.

Soon the mirror began to ripple again as the picture faded and new one was put in its place, this time it was the little boy again, but this time he didn't seemed so high and mighty now, he was thrashing around trying to get past a man, who stood tall in a red kimono and had long silver hair.

"Silver hair?!" thought Lani "How is-" she stop in mid-thought as the boy began to scream

"LET ME GO! I DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BE HERE!" the boy began to thrash around in the older man's embrace, but before Lani could even being to imagine what had happened the mirror began to ripple again. This time a cold unforgiving smirk began to form.

Lani jumped back terrified, she wanted to run but she couldn't will herself to move, she wanted to look away but found it impossible. Soon the mirror began to shake the image still on the mirror till finally…

-SHATTER!-

The pieces of the mirror fell to the ground with a clash, and the image had disappeared. Lani stood there looking at the pieces for a moment catching her breath; she began to approach the shattered mess cautiously afraid it would just jump back together. She slowly picked up a piece

"Ouch!" Lani said dropped the piece looking down at her hand, there laid a gash as blood began to pour out of the wound. She began to search for something to wrap it in only to catch her reflection.

She gasped, "My-my face!" she said to herself quickly picking up the mirror piece to reveal her face with two purple strips across her right cheek, her golden eyes stood out even more brilliant then ever, but her hair it had silver streak in it! She touched the streaks and slowly gasped only to reveal fangs. She dropped the mirror piece only to notice her nails, they were claws!

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" she yelled hearing her voice echo

"_You are the child"_

"The child of what?" she asked not really expecting an answer

"_Of time."_

"Time?" she muttered to herself

"_A mistake has been made"_

"…_and we intend to fix it."_

"wha-" her word were cut off as she began to grow pink and started to float.

"NO!" she screamed trying to grab onto something, "Tell me! What does this all mean?! Who am I?! PLEASE! You must tell me!"

"_In time all will be healed."_

With those final words Lani felt herself begin to shoot strait up. She looked to see a tiny speck of light, she began to race up faster and the speck began to grow and grow. Lani braced herself for impact, and then all went white.

------

Hehe just kind of left you off there now didn't I ;)

Well I felt horrible that I haven't updated in so long. I still have midterms right now but I decided to just break this chapter into two parts. So if you're confused to what that's going on DON'T BE! All will be revealed in "Chapter Six: Damn you Shiny things why must you be so…SHINY! (Part two)"

I hope this is good enough for now and I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** Tell me what you think! :D


	7. Chapter Seven: Damn you Shiny things why...

**"With** **You I Found Myself"**

Chapter Seven: Damn you Shiny things why must you be so…SHINY! (Part two)

Thank you for waiting (and because its been a while I'll try and make this chapter longer) and so sorry I haven't updated in a while…thanks for reviews :) please keep them coming!

_Previous on "With You I Found Myself": _

_"In time all will be healed."  
With those final words Lani felt herself begin to shoot strait up. She looked to see a tiny speck of light, she began to race up faster and the speck began to grow and grow. Lani braced herself for impact, and then all went white._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Lani shot up from her bed covered in a cold sweat. "_What the hell was that about_" she thought to herself. She brought her arm towards her forehead to wipe some of the sweat from her brow only notice a crimson liquid staining her arm. With a slight gasp she slowly opened her hand to reveal a gash that looked slightly healed on her hand. 

She began to panic _"Bu-but…that was only a dream! DREAMS are NOT suppose to do THAT!"_ her voice said ringing through her head, she felt dizzy and nauseous. The room began to spin as she quickly ran to the bathroom only to throw up last night's dinner. Lani moaned sitting on the ground as she flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, "What's happening to me?" she asked herself.

After a few minute she stood up and walked over to the sink and began to wash the now dry blood from her arm. She grabbed her toothbrush and smeared some toothpaste on it and began to brush her teeth off handedly. She made a quick glance into the mirror only to see…FANGS! She quickly did a double take noticing nothing there. "Ugh…great I'm going insane…fan-fucking-tastic." She muttered to herself spitting the toothpaste into the sink.

She walked back into her room and sat on the edge of her bed taking deep breaths, "Come on Lani snap out of it!" she said to herself. She glanced at the clock seeing: 3:34am Sunday. "Well might as well attempt to sleep," she said with a sigh. She curled up into a ball and slowly drifted to a light sleep.

Soon what only seemed like a couple seconds, she heard her door slam open. Lani's eyes shot open as she sat up a little disoriented. She looked towards the door to reveal Amber Ann leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed looking at her nails, "Your loser freak of a 'friend' is here…ugh only you could make friends with someone even the losers think is a loser." Amber Ann said with a distasteful look on her face.

Lani ignored the comment and quickly jumped out of bed grabbed a random shirt and pants and ran to the bathroom. "How could I forget about the project?" she muttered to herself. Within minutes she emerged running back to her room slipping on her worn down scuffed chucks and grabbed her backpack. She quickly ran past Amber Ann quickly saying to her "We may be losers but at least we don't wear Grannie panties! Later!" she said running out the door "Ugh all hell will pay for that comment tonight" she muttered to herself hearing Amber Ann's voice yelling after her.

She ran down the driveway seeing Jade in the distance, "Hey!" she yelled meeting up with her.

"Yah hey to you too Ms. 'Jade don't be late only for me to be late instead'!" she yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lani said putting her lands up in defense

Jade smiled and did a quick shrug "Hey no worries...so where to?" she asked.

"Oh right!" Lani said pulling her bag from her shoulders and beginning to rummage through it, "Victory!" she yelled pulling out a piece of paper. "See I knew I heard of a shrine around here about the Shikon jewel!" she said with a goofy smile on her face

"Congratulations Lani" Jade said sarcastically "…so where is this shrine?"

"Hmm well according to this…it's about a mile from school" Lani said while looking at the map "So we should take the bus from here" pointing one the map "to this stop" pointing at an area "and then walk for about a block, and there we are!"

"Alrighty then!" Jade said snapping her fingers "Lets get this whole 'active learning' started…woo."

"Jeeze don't hold back your excitement" Lani said rolling her eyes

"Yah, yah" Jade said punching Lani on the shoulder slightly.

o0o0o

After a few minutes on the crowded bus Jade and Lani both arrived at a bus stop and began to walk towards the shrine.

"Hey Lani, you ok?" asked Jade

"Huh? Oh yah I'm fine."

"B.S…you can't honestly tell me you walking around with this glazed over look is 'fine'" said Jade who stepped right in front of Lani stopping their walking. "-Sigh- seriously Lani, talk to me…what's wrong?"

Lani stared at her only friend she'd ever had, _"should I tell her?"_ she wondered.

Seeing the internal conflict going back and forth on Lani's face almost made Jade want to laugh from the faces she was making, but she remind quiet until she received an answer.

"-Sigh- listen Jade it's really nothing big…ever since the day that police officer found me and brought me to that orphanage, I've…" she said trailing off

"You've?"

"…I've kind of been haunted by these reoccurring nightmares…and it's always been then same thing…but lately…" Lani paused wondering if she should continue she looked up at Jade who gave her an encouraging smile, "…they've been different and when I say different I mean **different**."

"_Uh…better leave out that whole blood down my arm, the gash in my hand, and throwing up thing…"_ thought Lani. "See nothing big, like I said." Lani said going around Jade and continuing walking towards the shrine.

"-Sigh- whatever you said Lani" said Jade as she stared off at the retreating figure.

o0o0o

By the time they had reached the shrine the tension that was once there slowly melted away, "Hey Jade, can you go check with the shrine keeper to make sure its alright if we look around?" asked Lani taking in the sites before her.

As Jade left towards the Shine keeper's home Lani began to wander looking at the grounds, "Wow everything looks so…old…" she muttered to herself right after she said that she gave herself a mental slap "out of all the comments I could have said I said 'old' that's something Amber Ann would say! Of course it's old! Ugh" she murmured.

Her eyes soon fell upon a tree, and by the looks of it a very ancient tree, _"I'm surprised it still stands"_ she thought she soon saw a little sign near the tree reading: Go-Shinboku Tree

"Hm…the Go-Shinboku Tree…why do you look so familiar…" she muttered towards the tree, then began to reach over towards the tree and touched it lightly with the tips of her fingers.

All of a sudden like she was hit with 1000 bolts of electricity, she left like a mouth were sucking on her very soul pulling herself towards the tree. Soon like a million little screens of movie clips flew past her very eyes, but they weren't movies they looked like, _"…memories?"_ her voice echoed.

She reached out and touched one of the screens and she was soon sucked into the world only waking up to be… "_Underwater?"_ thought Lani in a panic

"AH!" Lani screamed only to receive a mouth full of water. She felt herself being whipped around under the water, not knowing where was up or where was down. Lani closed her eyes fearing the worse until; _"a voice?"_ thought Lani _"Wait! It's a VOICE!"_ all of a sudden she felt a hand grab onto her pulling herself up till finally she hit the surface.

Lani started to cough up water and breathed in the precious air.

"Are you INSANE! What were you thinking Lani! You could have been KILLED!" said the voice of her savior.

She looked up to see a pair of green eyes, Lani opened up her mouth to talk but instead was interrupted by a different voice that came out of her mouth that defiantly was not her own.

"Shippo-chan!" said a voice of a little girl who quickly jumped up and latched onto him.

The little girl began to bawl her little eyes on top of the little boy's shoulder

"Aw, come on Lani, you know I hate it when you cry" said Shippo rubbing her back softly.

Soon she felt another pull and this time a different voice, "Lani? Lani SNAP OUT OF IT" she recognized the voice to be Jades. Just as quickly as she had came into the memory she came out of it. All the colors swirled together till finally a tingly sensation ran through her body and her waking up to Jades face staring at her with worry.

"Ugh what happened?" Lani moaned rubbing her head.

"I donno, you tell me! I come back to tell you the 'ok' and I see you twitching grasping onto that tree! You fucking scared the shit out of me!" yelled Jade.

Taking in a deep breath to try to calm herself down Jade looked at Lani then at the tree then back to Lani, "-Deep breath-exhale- Lani…are you SURE you're ok? Because I was ready to go scream bloody murder for help if you hadn't come out of it when you did."

"I-…Yes I'm fine…I guess from all these nightmares I haven't really gotten any decent sleep…I'm sorry Jade…" Lani said with her eyes downcast.

"-Sigh- As long as you're alright…"-

"Yes, I'll be fine" Lani said hastily

"-Sigh- whatever you say Lani…so yah…the shrine keeper said it's fine. Their only request was to stay out of the well house…I think the lady was trying to creep me out by saying that it would disturbed the spirits and yada, yada…" ranted Jade "but then again you gotta admit that well house screams 'open' 'open' 'open'" Jade said making 'open' sound light and echo-y.

Lani rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt to make it sound mystical, "Well we should probably obey their request you know" said Lani in that know-it-all voice

"Psht where's the fun in that? Aw come on Lani? I mean doesn't it make you wonder what's in there?" said Jade taunting

"Jade you know we shouldn't so what's the point of trying? So we can say we got kicked off a shrine?" Lani retorted

"Sure!" said jade with enthusiasm "That's the spirit!"

"You're impossible," said Lani rolling her eyes.

Walking around the shrine while Jade snapped pictures for their 'visual aid' did get boring fast. Lani soon found herself staring at the well _"Ah! Jades poisoning my mind! No, Nope, we mustn't… must resist!"_ she thought to herself.

"Hm…hey look a caption sign" she muttered to herself "Hey Jade over here" she said loudly.

Both girls made their way over to the sign next to the well. As Jade snapped a couple of pictures Lani read the caption out loud: "'The Bone Eater's Well'…"

Soon after reading the caption she felt what seemed to be a pulse coming from the well.

"Ja-Jade…" stammered Lani

"Ye-Lani? Lani what's wrong…? You're shaking!"

"Can't you feel that?" Lani whispered

"Feel what?" Jade closed her eyes and started to feel something very faint but it was there none the less, "-gasp-...what the fu-"

Soon Lani felt a tug at her pants she looked down just in time to see a fat black cat grab her key chain connected to her… "Ack! My keys!" she said chasing the cat with Jade in hot pursuit.

Finally catching the cat, Lani pulled her keys out of its mouth as it hissed at her and scratched her. "Ouch! Stupid cat!" Lani shouted shaking her hand back and forth.

"Hey Lani you ok?" said Jade catching up

"Yah stupid cat scratched me." Lani looked up to see Jade looking very uncomfortable

"Jade what's wro-" suddenly it hit her…they were in the well house. "…oh shi-" Lani was cut off with a sudden pull on her back Jade noticed this too. Jade quickly grabbed onto Lani's hand and held on as Lani was being pulled towards the well.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Jade holding on dear life to her best friends hands

"I don't kno-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both girls screamed as the pulling force pulled them both into the well, both tumbling to the bottom.

Still screaming they both grabbed onto each other and closed their eyes and braced for a bone crushing impact…but it never happened. Both girls opened their eyes to see them being surrounded in a vortex of purples and blues. Together they looked in awe as the lights surrounded them, then it started to speed up, soon Lani heard a familiar voice, _"In time all will be healed..."_

Faster and faster they went till suddenly everything went white.

o0o0o

Lani woke up to find another body on top of her stomach and panic began to sit in, recognizing it was Jade she calmed down. Lani sat up carefully placing Jade on the ground, "Ugh what happened?" she murmured to herself, soon memories of the well came flashing back and she soon jumped up. She lightly slapped Jade on the face to try and wake her but no luck.

"-Sigh- well I guess that odd ability of strength will actually come in handy" Lani said to herself.

Slowly and carefully lifting Jade over her shoulder she looked up to see a _"…Blue sky? But the well was completely covered…wasn't it?"_ she thought, Lani saw vines lining the well and tugged on it to see if it was stable, _"Well it's better then staying down here…"_ thought Lani

She grabbed onto the vine and started to climb up, which was a lot harder with Jade over her shoulder. Till finally she reached the lip of the well, she then pushed Jade off her shoulder and as gently as possible put her on the ground till finally hoisting herself out of the well.

She sat there leaning against the well catching her breath while looking at her surroundings…"Yah defiantly not in Tokyo anymore" she said taking in the breath taking view of the forest.

Suddenly Lani heard the dropping of a bucket and a gasp.

"-Gasp-…Lani…? Is-is it really you?" said a voice.

Lani quickly turned around to meet the face of…

* * *

Woo Hoo! Cliff hanger 

Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :D (PLEASE tell me what you think I love when you guys **review**)

And who ever IS this mystery person! DUM DUM DUMMMMM! Guess you'll have to wait to find out, but till then…

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_** **REVIEW**!


	8. Chapter Eight: Another One Bites the Dus...

"**With You I Found Myself"**

Chapter Eight: Another One Bites the Dust

You two **RULE** thank you soo much for reviewing. I appreciate it so much   
funnygirl  
Unicorn'sWhisper

I'm so sorry not updating in so long I hope this is good enough for the time being I've just had a lot of school work to deal with. I'm sorry again BUT I hope you enjoy this chapter for now :)

Last time: She sat there leaning against the well catching her breath while looking at her surroundings…"Yah defiantly not in Tokyo anymore" she said taking in the breath taking view of the forest.

Suddenly Lani heard the dropping of a bucket and a gasp.

"-Gasp-…Lani…? Is-is it really you?" said a voice.

Lani quickly turned around to meet the face of…

Lani quickly scrambled to her feet at the sound of the foreign voice. She turned sharply to come to the face of a young man. Soon Lani felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace.

"Lani, it's really you…I-…I" he stumbled for the words. Soon memories flashed in her mind as a burning pain throbbed through her temples. Before he could say another word, a scream of pain erupted from the girl and with all her strength Lani shoved the man away.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed quickly glancing towards her helpless friend in a heap on the ground.

"Lani how can you not remememb-" Lani quickly sprinted towards Jade and lifted her over her shoulder and began to sprint frantically in any direction. She ignored the man calling after her, and only ran faster when she heard his feet hit the ground after her.

The same thought kept running through her head "Gotta run, gotta run, gotta get away, must go faster!" soon without notice there was a scream,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Lani quickly jumped and tripped right onto her face.

"Lani what the hell are you doing!" yelled a very confused Jade.

Lani quickly sat up, spit out some dirt and jumped right back up. "No time!" she yelled grabbing onto her hand and continued to run.

"Lani what is going on!" Jade yelled trying to free her hand.

"There's no TIME!" Lani yelled back

"Well," Jade began while ripping her hand out of her grip, "You better make time."

"Jade…" Lani said in a whining panic voice, "…This is NOT a good time…"

"Lani I demand to know why you were running like a fucking mad woman!"

"Jade anytime but now!" Jade sat there with a stubborn look on her face, "UUGH! FINE! All you need to know is our lives could be at stake! HAPPY!"

Jades eyes widened as she jumped up, "What the hell are we waiting for then!" she said grabbing Lani's hand and pulling her as she ran,

"For you apparently!" yelled Lani back smartly.

Both girls ran blindly through a swamp of trees dodging thing after thing till finally hours later they both just dropped to the ground.

"-gasp for air- I think –deep breath- we lost him." Lani said while clutching her stomach.

"God I hope so –breath- cause I don't think I could move anymore" murmured Jade

"Awww…tisss a pittyy…" both girls turned sharply at the invading figure from the depths of the forest shadows, "I do alwayssss like my victimssss to put up a little fight…" Both girls gasped as a snake like figure emerged from the shadows. "…It makessss the meal jusssst sso much more…" both Lani and Jade's eyes turned to the size of saucers; "…appetizzzzing…" finished the snake with a cold sadistic grin.

Both girls quickly grabbed each other in an embrace, closed their eyes and braced themselves for the worst. The snake's body slowly slithered towards the frightened girls, and its cold scaly skin slowly rubbed against their arms. Then finally the sound of the snake opening its mouth with a hiss as its stale breath danced across the pale faces of Jade and Lani.

"So this is how it ends" Lani thought "…the end of a sad and pitiful life…" with that as her final thought she shut her eyes tighter and waited for the end.

Suddenly a ear piercing scream…

Hehe another cliff hanger :P

Will the mystery man be revealed (review and guess who it is :P)

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_** **REVIEW**!


	9. Chapter Nine: Excuse me!

"**With You I Found Myself"**

**Chapter Nine: Excuse me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Reviewers:

**funnygirl**: hehe I know I'm such a meany :P But! I promise you he WILL be revealed in this chapter, hope you like it and thanks for the review:D

**Coolsville**: thank you :)

**DaBOMB:** Thanks for the review:)

**Wenis Noggin'**: haha yes I'm a dudette, and thank you so much I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Unicorn'sWhisper**: thank you for the review! And I promise you'll find out who the mystery man is in this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)

Thanks so much guys!

And now for With You I Found Myself:

**0o0o0o0**

Shriek-!

"Ugh! That is just disgusting!"

"_Huh?"_ Lani slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with bright vibrant gold eyes.

"AH!" she screamed jumping back. She tried scrambling to her feet only to slip and land face first in...

"Ugh…" she moaned, "what is this shit?" she said wiping her face.

"-Chuckle- I believe that would be the remains of that snake demon."

Lani's eyes widened as she jumped up only to slip again. "Good GOD!" she screamed in frustration. Suddenly she heard a deep chuckle coming from behind her. She snapped her head towards the man, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Do you _mind_?" she said angrily threw her teeth.

"hahaha no, no please continue, hahahaha!" the man said rolling over in laughter.

Lani turned towards him, crossed her arms and sat with her nose in the air, "and what do _you_ find so funny?"

"hahaha You! Hahahahaha"

Lani began to seethe in anger, "You little-" she began jumping up, only to yet again slip, which sent the man in another laughing fit.

"hahahaha-please, please stop!-hahahaha I- I- can't breath-hahahahahahaha"

Lani sat there red with embarrassment, suddenly it hit her, "Jade!" Lani began to look in every direction only to find a completely mush covered Jade.

"-Shudder- so..._wrong_…-shudder-" Jade said, trying to wipe the goop onto a nearby tree.

Lani shook her head with slight snort, "Now back to the current issue." She murmured to herself. She turned back to the man who was now leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath.

Lani cleared her throat, catching his attention quickly. He turned to meet her gaze and answered back with an enormous grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Lani said with sass, but his grin would just grow larger, _"Ugh…great finally a guy notices me and he's a flippin' weirdo…oh the irony…"_ she thought

"Soooo…uhhh…-cough-…erm…I guess I owe you a…thanks? I mean for the whole getting rid of the giant snake...thingy…"

He shrugged in response.

"Heh…yeah…ummm so…thanks."

He just shrugged again in response.

"Jeeze don't rush in your response or anything." She murmured to herself

"I heard that." He said.

"Oh heh…peachy…"

Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere, "I have a feeling you wont be getting up anytime soon…"

Lani stared at the hand, then to the face of its owner, "_Hm…why do you look so familiar…?" _she thought.

"Come on, it's gonna be dark soon…and if you thought that snake demon was bad then…well…heh… lets put it this way…you won't want to see the night dwellers then."

With that said Lani quickly grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled her to her feet.

Once on her feet, Lani began to wipe the goop off, but it was a hopeless case. She looked to the face of their savior, and quickly whipped her hand out, "The names Lani, and that sad excuse over there is my friend Jade."

He shrugged his head in response, "I know who you are."

"Oh…" she began, lowering her hand, "Well…that's…kinda creepy…but none the less! What's your name?"

Shrug, "You tell me"

"…Excuse me?"

Within a flash Lani found herself in another embrace, "Lani…you're finally back…" he said in a whisper.

Lani completely mind boggled stood there with her mouth open, pretty much looking like a fish out of water. Finally realizing what was happening Lani pushed the man and jumped backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she screamed

He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders looking her strait in the face, "Lani, it's me! Please Lani!" he said, frantically looking at her, "Please you must remember!"

Lani shoved him away, "I don't know who the hell you are, and **never** touch me _again._" Lani stared at the man as his face made the expression of obvious pain.

He lowered his head with his bangs covering his eyes, "Please Lani… you-you don't mean that…_please." _

Lani's face softened with compassion, "I'm…I'm sorry…but…I…"

His face rose to look at her, only to lower again, "…You really don't…do you?"

"…I-I…" she stammered

In a quick flash he grabbed her shoulders again and looked her dead in the eyes with determination in his eyes, "Look me in the face and tell me you can't honestly remember me. Look at me!"

Lani shocked at his actions stood there a moment,

" I-"

"**Look **at me."

Lani stood there and began to search his face for any recognition. Soon in a wave of emotion hit her, she quickly grabbed her head in pain. "_What's going on!" _her mind screamed, she heard Jade screaming for her, soon in a flash of burning pain she heard voices all mashed together all talking at once.

"_It's your destiny…-Ryu be nice to your sister-Shippo my hero!-Lani welcome to the world- Taro you pervert!-go play with dolls or something-why can't you be normal-only you could be that much of a loser-why don't I belong anywhere!- What's your name little girl? -Welcome to Ms. Yoshi's Orphanage-No one wants you, you piece of crap- Lani always remember how much me and your father love you-Lani I'm sorry- no one hurts my sister! -Don't worry Lani, I'll always be there for you- daddy why does Ryu hate me? -Lani, you may be a weirdo girl, but you're my sister, and no matter what, I'll always love you… - _

"AHHH!" Lani screamed collapsing to the ground, "STOP!" she screamed in agony. Suddenly, as if someone hit pause, the memories stopped. She felt reality coming back and heard a familiar voice,

"YOU FLAMMING PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMMAGE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU FUCK HEAD!"

"-Moan- Jade quit it." Moaned Lani

"Lani!" Jade screamed embracing her friend, " You're ok!"

"Ugh not if you keep screaming in my ear…"

"Oh oops...heh…"

Suddenly she heard another voice, "…Lani?"

Lani opened her eyes to see the man looking at her with worry,

"…I'm sorry…" he looked away ashamed, "I-I don't know what happened…"

"Join the club" Lani said rubbing her temples, "Listen Ryu I know you mean well but-"

"What did you say?" said the man awestruck.

"Huh…? Well- " Lani's eyes widened as she looked towards the man, "R-Ryu…?…Bu-But that's… Impossible! You….You can't be!"

A broad smile began to grow on the man's face.

"…But that was only in my dreams!…and dreams are NOT reality!… Or at least…I thought so…?"

Lani looked at the man in front of her, "…And plus! **That** Ryu was a little kid! And no offence you aren't exactly what I call a little kid."

As Lani stammered on the man approached the confused girl and pulled her into a hug. Lani's rambling quickly came to a stop as she looked at the man hugging her.

"You're finally back…sister." He murmured

**0o0o0o**

Ta-da! Mystery man revealed! Now how will Lani cope with this? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see :p

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
